Put in Front of You
by MoveTowardFocus
Summary: Anyone would find her gorgeous. Lance hasn't looked in his direction at all since the conversation started, which Keith thinks is kinda weird since Lance is his boyfriend. The girl laughs loudly again, head thrown back, and Keith has to look away. Insecure!Keith. Klance fluff.


They've been on this God forsaken planet for three days and Keith has had enough. It's hot, with the four suns this planet has directly overhead, and he's sweating his ass off. He's pulled the back of his hair up with a hair band but it doesn't seem to do anything to ward off the impending rays. Not to mention that this planet is almost barren with nothing to use as shade. It's just small buildings the residents of the planet have constructed and sand with some coral looking things sticking out of the ground every so often. His head is throbbing. Overall, Keith is less than impressed.

They're here because Allura is incapable of passing up a chance to meet new allies. They had gotten wind that a Galra ship was headed towards this planet to establish control and had taken the ship out before it had the chance to arrive. In return, Allura just kindly asked for a diplomatic meeting with the leader of the aliens. Excited at the prospect to work with Voltron, they had readily agreed.

Which is how Keith has ended up here, hating his life as all of the water in his body seems to evaporate with the heat. The collar of his suit is digging into the back of his neck and adding unnecessary layers. He's so uncomfortable that he's almost angry. It's definitely the heat that's causing his irritation. It's one hundred percent not the alien girl Lance is chatting with.

Keith is too far away to hear what they're saying. He's leaning back on his lion for some shade and Lance is several yards away making the alien chick laugh with something he's said. Keith watches Lance bask in the attention. He's got a full grin going and is leaning in toward her, hands gesturing wildly in the story he's telling. He looks like he's having a great time. The girl is pretty too, by Earth standards at least. The aliens on this planet are humanoid, much like Allura and Coran, the only difference being their pastel pink skin and lengthy height. She's got shiny blue hair pulled up in an intricate style and jewelry adorning both wrists. Anyone would find her gorgeous. Lance hasn't looked in his direction at all since the conversation started, which Keith thinks is kinda weird since Lance is _his_ boyfriend. The girl laughs loudly again, head thrown back, and Keith has to look away.

He wishes he was more likeable. More sociable and fun. It would make life so much easier if he found interacting with others pleasing instead of taxing like he does. He's pretty much accepted that he's never going to find it easy to get along with others but it still hurts every once in a while, when Pidge jokes that he's emo or Lance calls him a loner. Or like right now, when Lance finds someone else to chat with. Maybe if he was more fun Lance wouldn't spend so much time flirting with the aliens on every planet they go to. Keith knows that he's lucky to be dating Lance. Everyone likes Lance. He just didn't think Lance would grow tired of him so quickly. They've only been dating for three months. Lance can't be over him already….right?

Keith knows he's being unreasonable. They're just talking. But the thought won't leave him alone.

Keith's pulled out of his thoughts by the rest of the team coming up to him, probably to take shelter in the shade caused by his lion's head. Lance comes over to him, flashing him a warm smile before leaning next to him on Red's leg. Shiro wipes a hand over his forehead before he speaks. "Allura said the meeting went great and that we can count on having allies here against Zarkon. She said she'd meet us back on the ship. We can get our stuff and meet her there." He looks as relieved as Keith feels.

An hour or so later, they're waving goodbye to the beautiful pink aliens through the windows of the ship and Keith is relieved to have that blue haired beauty out of Lance's sight. He can finally let it go.

Except he doesn't. He can't stop thinking about how much better off Lance would be with someone else who would be more fun and affectionate. He can barely hug someone properly for God's sake. He can't stop thinking about what he would do if Lance told him he didn't want to be with him anymore. He can't stop thinking about how much he likes Lance and how he wants him to be happy. At the end of his panicked spiral downward, Keith has resolved to tell Lance that he understands if he doesn't want to be with Keith anymore, despite how much it will hurt him to do it.

That night, they're gathered around the table in the kitchen like normal. Hunk has managed yet again to make a meal out of the space goo and they're mid-way through the meal but Keith isn't hungry. He just pushes the goo around his plate.

"So, I think that we can get the information we need about the next planet the Galra will try to take over from a formula I'm working on. It's basically the new and improved version of the last one." Pidge says easily, rambling on about the new coding she's doing. She's got Shiro and Allura's attention, who are nodding along. Coran is reading something on a tablet and showing it to Hunk who points to it every so often. He's startled when he turns to see what Lance is doing, only to find him staring at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lance asks lowly, so the others won't hear. Keith's impressed at his volume control.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess." Keith speaks to his goo.

Lance looks like he's going to say something else so he stands up from the table, chair scraping against the floor.

"I'm, uh, going to hit the sack. The heat wore me out." He announces to the rest of the group, who just look up for a second to acknowledge him and say good night. Then he's out of the kitchen as fast as he can go while still looking normal.

He tries to shove his intrusive thoughts out of his head the whole walk back to his room.

 _Why would he want you? He could do so much better._

 _You're not near as much fun or loving as he is, it's only a matter of time before he finds someone else._

He manages to keep the tears at bay until he makes it all the way into his room, the metal door sliding closed behind him. He hits the button for the lock so he won't be disturbed and lets himself lean back against it, sliding to sit on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. He can feel the tears sliding down his cheeks and he's almost embarrassed by himself. This is ridiculous. He's fought evil aliens and held a sword and piloted a spaceship. He's also let himself fall head over heels for a massive goofball with the universe's bluest eyes. He knows he must be loud, with the way his breath is hitching as he tries to breathe through the tears, but he can't bring himself to care. He knows he needs to tell Lance that he understands but he doesn't think he can do it. Not yet. He just wants a little more time being selfish. Keith doesn't know when, but he falls asleep like that, leaning against the metal door and wishing he was better.

Sometime later, there's a loud knock on his door that startles him awake. He stands up from the floor, stretching out his cramped muscles. His eyes ache and he knows he must look like shit. "Who is it?" His voice is shot to hell.

"It's Lance. Can I come in? You kinda up and left at dinner." Lance sounds concerned and Keith feels bad for worrying him. He figures he has to face him sometime. Keith hits the lock button next to the door and goes to sit on his bed.

"Come in." The door slides open and Lance enters the room and moves to sit next to Keith on the bed. Lance looks over his appearance, frowning, and it's quiet for a minute before Lance speaks, like he can sense that something is wrong.

"I know there's something going on with you. You can tell me. I know that I'm obnoxious most of the time but I promise I do, in fact, have listening skills." Lance takes his hand and the contact makes Keith ache with how right it feels. It almost causes him to tear up again at the thought of what he's about to do.

Lance sees the tears forming and leans into Keith's space, grabbing his other hand and pulling Keith closer. "Hey, it's okay, just tell me what's wrong?" He asks gently. He does it slowly like he thinks Keith will pull away.

Keith sucks in a breath before he starts, staring down at their clasped hands. "It's just. I see you flirting with aliens on missions all the time and…I don't know. I know that I'm not a girl. And I know that I'm not that much fun to be around. I'm angry and closed off most of the time and not very affectionate. I guess I just know that it has never made sense for you to like me," He breathes, trying to stop the tears from falling but failing, "So I wanted to tell you that I understand if you want to break up." Keith barely gets the last part out.

Lance stares at him like he's grown a second head. He opens his mouth and closes it again. He reaches out and pulls Keith's head into his chest, hugging him close. He strokes a hand through Keith's hair and Keith knows he's getting Lance's shirt wet.

"I'm so sorry you think this is true. I never knew you felt like this." Lance says earnestly, "I don't want to break up with you, Keith. Of course not. It's never made sense for me to like you? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Lance says emphatically. Lance leans back to wipe the tears from Keith's cheeks.

"I like you just the way you are. I promise I'll stop flirting, I didn't mean anything by it, but if it makes you feel like this of course I'll stop. Don't you know how crazy I am about you? Don't think that there is anyone I could ever put in front of you." Lance enunciates, hands framing Keith's face.

Suddenly, Keith feels so stupid for thinking Lance would leave him for a silly alien girl. That's not who Lance is. Keith's face goes red with embarrassment at his own insecurity.

"And I'll tell you as many times as I have to for you to get it through your socially inept skull." Lance says lightly, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "Okay?"

Keith nods, too full of emotion for a proper answer.

Lance only has eyes for Keith, and that's all Keith needs.

A/N:

I know that I have two other unfinished stories going on, but this has been rattling in my brain and since I apparently don't sleep anymore, I thought I'd write it. So here it is.


End file.
